


I’ve been waiting for this feeling

by sehosharkkie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, He repaints dolls!!, Kid Kim Yerim | Yeri, M/M, Mentioned Past!Junmyeon/OC, Neighbors In Love, Single Dad Junmyeon, Yerim is subscribed, Youtuber Oh Sehun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehosharkkie/pseuds/sehosharkkie
Summary: When Junmyeon moved, he didn't expect his daughter to recognize their neighbour from YouTube. He wouldn't care, honestly, if it wasn't for the doll heads, lined up in the window vis-à-vis Yerim's room.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 30
Kudos: 143
Collections: CASE–94: Round One





	I’ve been waiting for this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun.
> 
> Hello, everyone!! 
> 
> First of all, this fic is rated "teen up" for some not so family-friendly words, but it's pretty harmless besides that :) It's self-indulgent, 100% fluff with cute, smol Yerim and flirty Seho.
> 
> I really liked writing this story and I hope you'll enjoy reading it as well!! 
> 
> Dear prompter, thank you for the cutest fic idea >3<

“Daddy, that’s Clawdeen!” His daughter shouted, pointing out of the window. Junmyeon huffed, putting the box full of books down and following Yerim’s finger. 

He screamed, walking up to the windowsill. “What is that?” 

Yerim followed, pushing herself in front of him. The houses on the street were about three meters apart from each other, so he had a good view of his neighbour’s window, as well as a desk standing behind it.

“Up, Daddy!” She demanded, so he picked her up, not looking away from the neat row of hairless doll heads lined right behind the window. He could also see some faint silhouettes on the desk behind the heads, and he could bet his right leg that those were the missing bodies.

“Is our neighbour a psych- an oddball?” He murmured, catching himself in time. His daughter was a curious little creature, known among his friends for eavesdropping. Some time ago, when Baekhyun came over, Yerim asked him what a slut was and why Baekhyun was one. Needless to say, uncle Baekhyun was banned from their household for a while and Yerim owns a piece of knowledge a girl her age shouldn’t. For Junmyeon, the meaning of a ‘psychopath’ fell into the same category.

“No, Daddy, look!” The six-year-old grabbed his chin and angled it to the only doll with a body attached. Her brown hair was intact but the face was creepily bare, just like her fellow inmates. “That’s Clawdeen! Mister from youtube said he’ll repaint her on Saturday.”

“I let you watch those things?” Junmyeon said, in disbelief that he’d let his baby watch someone ravage a toy. 

“He makes the dolls prettier, Daddy. He has so much crayons! And brushes! And dolls!” She gasped, turning her excited face to Junmyeon. “You should watch with me. Can we paint a doll too? Please, please, pretty please.” 

Suddenly a young guy appeared behind the window, releasing Junmyeon from having to answer his daughter. He looked no older than twenty-one, but Junmyeon had to admit that he was Just Right™. He was tall, with dark hair and muscled arms that were currently busy inspecting the doll heads. So that was Mr. Psycho. 

Yerim jumped in his hold. 

“That’s-” she squeaked. The movement must have caught Mr. Psycho’s attention because he looked up and froze. 

“Daddy, that’s the mister from youtube! Hi, Mr. Oh!!!” She screamed, waving her hand so energetically, that her two ponytails shook with it. Mr. Oh, aka Mr. Psycho, shyly waved back, but his mouth was still slightly agape, brows furrowed. 

Junmyeon’s cheeks felt on fire and he caught his crimson reflection in the windowpane. 

“Oh my God, oh my God.” He repeated again and again, quickly drawing the curtain and putting Yerim on the floor.

“Daaad, that was rude!” She stomped her feet. “I want to meet him!” 

“You won’t meet a stranger with dismembered dolls all over his house! How do you even know his name, my god.” Junmyeon stated. A pretty face won’t distract him from the fact that an adult man had a whole room dedicated to dolls. Okay, maybe he had one too, but they weren’t _his_ dolls. 

“I want to.” She stubbornly repeated, crossing her arms. 

“But you won’t.” He mimicked her pose, jutting his hip out. 

“Not fair.”

“Come on, baby, let’s stop arguing. It’s our first day here, so we can order pizza? Sounds good?” Junmyeon squatted to look his little girl into her eyes. 

“I choose toppings.”

“Of course you do.” 

_‘And meet Mr. Sehunnie’,_ she thought, wanting to have the last word in their argument, even if her dad wouldn’t hear it.

///

The rest of the weekend continued without any sight of their strange neighbour. But Junmyeon made a point to keep the shades in his daughter’s room down, so he (hopefully) boosted the odds a little in his favor.

On Monday he didn’t have such luck. He was fumbling with his keys in a hurry since they woke up a few minutes too late for Junmyeon to get ready, take Yerim to school, _and_ be at work on time when his daughter suddenly ran off. 

“Yerim, come ba- ouch.” The bag fell off his shoulder, spilling the contents of it everywhere. He crouched while looking around, prioritizing his daughter over the scattered belongings. She was coming back to him, but her hand was clamped around the wrist of The Neighbour. 

_Why, Yerim, why,_ he thought. 

“Daaad, look who I found.” Yerim happily singsonged, waving the guy’s hand like a trophy. 

“Uh, hi.” Junmyeon eloquently grumbled, trying to pick up the change. He really had to learn how to close his wallet. 

“Hello.” Said ‘Mr. Oh’ in a deep voice that sent shivers down Junmyeon’s spine. He should record ASMR, not doll-butchery. He squatted next to Junmyeon and started collecting Yerim’s homework that mixed with Junmyeon’s work. “Nice to meet you, Yerim’s dad. You have a pretty talkative daughter.” 

“She’s quite the chatterbox, so I can only ask you to not believe a word she says.” Junmyeon took the papers from Mr. Oh’s hands, sending him a grateful smile. “But no one older than Yerim’s friends calls me ‘Yerim’s dad’, so please call me Junmyeon.” 

“I’m Sehun.” He said with a smile “ Meeting someone who watches my videos is always fun, but living next to them will be interesting.”

Yerim, having enough of being ignored, chose this moment to butt into the conversation.

“Daddy, I forgot to show you Mr.Oh’s videos.” Yerim said, hanging onto his forearm. “My Daddy called you an oddball.” She giggled looking at Sehun’s quirked eyebrow.

Junmyeon’s cheeks felt hot, but he kept a straight face, even when Sehun said, “So I live next to a fan and an anti fan, hmm?” 

“Yes! Daddy called your do-” 

“Well, that’s enough.” Junmyeon put a hand over his daughter’s mouth, feeling a wet tongue swipe along his palm immediately. Too bad that after changing someone’s diapers, their saliva was considerably less disgusting in perspective. He tried to laugh her words off, but only a nervous chuckle came out of his mouth. Luckily Sehun looked amused, not offended.

“Don’t worry, I won’t believe a word she says.” He said to Junmyeon, then bent over, put a hand over his mouth and stage whispered to Yerim, “I totally will.”

She giggled again, content with Sehun giving her attention. 

“Okay, we have to go, little lady.” Junmyeon sadly interrupted Yerim’s moment with her new favorite person (Junmyeon was _not_ jealous) and finally take her to school.

“I wanna paint dolls, I don’t need school!” Yerim stated like it was obvious, and refused to go towards the bus stop, stomping her little feet. It started to become a habit that Junmyeon would have to monitor.

“Do you want to know a secret?” Sehun said to his daughter before Junmyeon could start persuading her to move. She nodded furiously, so Sehun continued, “I’m studying how to draw to this day. If you want to be good, you need school.” He brought his thumb and pointer finger together, leaving maybe a millimetre of space between them. “At least a little bit of it.”

“Okay.” Yerim sighed, hanging her head. “Come on, Daddy.” She grabbed Junmyeon’s hand and started walking to the bus stop. 

Junmyeon looked back at Sehun to mouth “thank you” and got a smile in return. They reached the stop just in time for their bus, despite Yerim’s dramatic recollection of meeting her idol that started seconds after she lost Sehun out of her sight. He’d have to consider watching one of Sehun’s videos after all.

///

Junmyeon sneaked into Yerim’s room to switch off her bedside lamp. Luckily she never took long to fall asleep, so he could send her to sleep, take a shower and already take care of her lamp. This time Yerim’s phone was still on, playing a video next to her head. 

Junmyeon shook his head, taking the phone in hand. Yerim knew that phone was just for school, to let her contact him in case of emergency. He looked at the title- Sehun’s youtube channel definitely _wasn’t_ a school emergency.

Somehow he managed to avoid watching any doll videos with Yerim, but what the hell, he could postpone his bedtime this one time. He locked Yerim’s phone and hid it in her desk, then went to his bedroom and laid down. 

With his own phone in hand, he looked up ‘The Oh’s Doll House’ (creepy), clicked on a doll photo that was the icon of Sehun’s channel (also creepy) and chose one of the videos randomly. They all looked the same in his eyes- a picture of a normal doll on the left, a blurry mass on the right. 

The video started with Sehun greeting his fans. It was a cute and short intro, with a background that Junmyeon identified as Sehun’s doll room. He must have recorded it at that weird-ass desk with the doll parts behind the camera. What a weird hobby.

The angle in the video changed to show Sehun’s hands. Damn, that guy had a really nice set of hands. Was good with them, too. Junmyeon giggled, the wine he had in the bathtub was still warming him up. 

Sehun started rubbing the makeup off of some innocent barbie, and then, to Junmyeon’s terror, shaved it’s head and popped it off the rest of the body. Junmyeon made a mental note to swap the Youtube app on his daughter’s phone with Youtube kids. 

The doll then was sprayed with something on the balcony and brought inside after twenty four hours. Seeing places Junmyeon recognized from real life on the Internet felt kind of weird, almost intrusive (even if he only saw them through his daughter’s window, not that he was snooping, nuh-uh). 

Maybe some of the weird feelings came from seeing his handsome, kind, and good with kids neighbour stab new hair into the doll’s scalp, with something that looked like a dentist’s torture device. Yeah, it might have been that. 

But then a timelapse of Sehun sketching on the doll’s face started and Junmyeon was _hooked_. That man wasn’t good with his hands, he was great with them. The new face came together slowly but surely, and it even got attached back to the rest of the body. 

Junmyeon finished watching the video with his mouth wide open at the talent that lived next door. Don’t get him wrong, that whole “Imma behead and shave a doll” part was still a bit iffy to him, but the skill that came with drawing a new face was marvelous.

Junmyeon might have binge-watched a few (or ten) more videos after the first one, but no one could prove that, and he added that extra teaspoon of coffee in the morning just for kicks, yes. 

Just as accidental was standing in Yerim’s window just a tad too long after she already went to the kitchen. Junmyeon could swear that there was a doll on Sehun’s bed Junmyeon saw a repaint of during the night, and the child-like excitement he felt surprised him. Usually only Yerim could make him feel like a child again. 

Baekhyun would scold him for that thought, for sure. He always reprimanded Junmyeon for acting eighty before he even turned thirty.

“Daaad, I can’t reach the milk!” Yerim’s shout broke his rather bleak train of thoughts. Junmyeon huffed and rushed to help her with breakfast. There was no time for self-pity in a single father’s life. 

“Coming!”

///

Taking Yerim to the playground was always An Adventure. He always made sure to wear his extra nice clothes on those occasions, keeping all the mothers that looked at him in mind. Like it was his fault he had more maternal instincts than Yerim’s mother. Maybe she could flee to Europe with her French sweetheart, but it wasn’t really Junmyeon's style. 

“Baby, be careful!” He shouted, seeing his daughter trip while chasing some other girl. At least this time she didn’t try to climb the wrong side of the slide. 

“Hi.” Someone said right next to his head, making him jump in surprise and drop Yerim’s water bottle onto his knees. “Oh snap, sorry about that.” Sehun circled the bench Junmyeon was sitting on and gave him a tissue. 

“Is that a payback for not watching your videos?” Junmyeon half-smiled, dabbing the water off of his jeans. 

“Not watching my videos? So you didn’t enjoy my repaint of the Little Mermaid?”

Junmyeon looked at Sehun in horror, because he did, in fact, watch that video the day before. His paranoid mind was ready to go for a hunt to find hidden cameras in his bedroom.

“How do you know that?”

“You just confirmed.” Sehun sighed contently, leaning back on the bench. 

“Did not.” Junmyeon tried to deny, but his red face probably told Sehun all he wanted to know.

“So I was wrong about a certain notification I got from ‘Junnies Yer’ all along?” Sehun grabbed his shirt dramatically, hunching over as if in pain, but he kept an eye for Junmyeon’s face to catch his stunned expression. 

“I-” Damn it. The phone must have dropped onto his face when he fell asleep. At least he didn’t like any video on his business account. 

“Don’t worry, I think that this repaint is my personal best, definitely deserving of your like.” Sehun laughed, and patted Junmyeon’s knee, taking his hand away almost as soon as he placed it there. And yet it was enough time for Junmyeon to make his heart skip a beat. God must’ve made Junmyeon a horny bisexual to torment him for all the sins he had committed in his previous life.

“You’re really talented.” Junmyeon muttered, keeping his eyes on Yerim. She was starting a sandcastle with the same girl from before. Yerim could use a friend nearby, none of her classmates lived within walking distance.

“Thank you.” Sehun straightened his legs and arms, stretching till his joints cracked. Junmyeon shivered involuntarily at the sound. “It’s just my hobby, though.” 

“What do you do for a living then?” Junmyeon tried to look at Sehun, but the sun shining from behind him was making it a bit difficult. It gave Sehun a nice halo around his head, though. 

“I’m in my fourth year at university. I have a BA in graphic design, so I do that, do Youtube and somehow managed to get accepted to the masters programme.” Sehun shrugged. “You know what they say, fortune favors fools.”

Junmyeon nudged Sehun with his elbow and moved his head towards Yerim. “My daughter's too smart to idolize a fool, so stop with that self-deprecating stuff.”

“You’re always so PG.” Sehun laughed. 

“So are you.”

“I have a family friendly channel.”

“And I, young sir, have a daughter.” Junmyeon leaned towards Sehun waving his finger in triumph. 

“Sehun!” Yerim’s shout echoed through the playground, getting some judging stares from the mothers around the perimeter. 

“There she comes.” Junmyeon whispered, then said louder to Yerim, “Hungry?”

“Sehun, I didn’t know you’d come!” Yerim ignored his father, stopping right in front of Sehun. 

“I was coming from school and saw your Dad, so I decided to say hi.”

Yerim took a big gulp of air and Junmyeon could practically see the light bulb over her head lit up.

“Daaaaddy, can Sehun eat dinner with us?” Yerim pouted, looking between the two men sitting in front of her. Junmyeon looked at Sehun and raised his brow in a silent invitation.

“How can I refuse such a sweet little bunny.” Sehun scrunched his nose in a wide grin, leaning forward to boop Yerim’s nose. She practically melted right there and then, and Junmyeon saw his ‘Favourite person’ title hop into the distance. Tough luck.

///

“Hi, Sehun. I was wondering if you had any plans on Saturday.” Junmyeon asked as soon as the other picked up his phone, afraid the courage that made him call in the first place would disappear. 

“Hello?” Sehun sounded kind of sleepy and Junmyeon was worried he woke him up. But then he looked at the clock and saw it was noon. On a Thursday. No guilt trip there. “No, actually, I don’t. ” 

“Would you mind being my birthday present?” 

“O-oh?” Sehun sputtered, and the sound made Junmyeon’s eyes widen.

“For Yerim!” He exclaimed, maybe a little too loud for an office lunch break. “A birthday present. For Yerim. Yes.”

Sehun burst out laughing, “I wouldn't mind either. Sure, what do you have in mind?”

Junmyeon bit his lip trying to fight off a smile, but with poor results.

“If I paid you, would you show Yerim around your studio? Like hiring you for a day, kind of? If it’s okay, that is, I don’t want to im-” Junmyeon started explaining himself, suddenly doubting if his initial idea was as good as it seemed in his head.

“No.” Sehun interrupted his word vomit. “I won’t take any money for something like that!” 

“Is that a no to the rest of my plan?” Junmyeon was still hopeful, it wasn't a hard no after all.

“I’ll show her around as your gift, but I’ll make a doll with her as mine.” Sehun’s voice turned smug. That bastard knew his daughter too well and enjoyed teasing Junmyeon way too much for his liking. 

“Great then, you’re officially our slave for a day.”

“Oh no, sweetie, I’ll be Yerim’s slave. You’d have to put a ring on it.”

Junmyeon chuckled, “We’ll see.”

///

“Here it is, my little workshop.” Sehun gestured towards the door, letting Junmyeon and Yerim go first. She ran into the room, sending the door into a wall with a bang. It gave Junmyeon a heart attack and made him take a peek at Sehun’s expression, anticipating being thrown out. 

But Sehun just kept smiling, mirroring Yerim’s contagious grin. 

Junmyeon remained by the door, not wanting to interrupt the two. It was like watching two kids in a candy shop. Yerim kept pointing at every little thing- jars, doll parts, clothes- asking how everything worked, and Sehun answered each question with patience and depth that grabbed Junmyeon’s heart and made it Sehun’s bitch.

The room was indeed little, but still so packed with drawers upon drawers, that going through it all took Yerim and Sehun a whole hour. Every minute was equally entertaining, but seeing his child happy and comfortable was a sight he’d never get enough of. He sneaked a look at his phone twice, but just to check the time (and that was what he told Sehun when he caught him looking the second time).

Sehun closed the final box and the tour was over. 

“I’m afraid this is it.” Sehun sighed, jutting his bottom lip out. Yerim’s shoulders sagged, her mood doing an instant one-eighty.

Knowing what was coming, Junmyeon covered his mouth with his hand to hide a knowing smile from spoiling the surprise.

“Unless…” Sehun continued, dropping onto one knee, as if he was going to propose. He put one of his hands on his heart, extending the other to Yerim, like a knight in shining armour declaring his loyalty.

“Unless?” Yerim perked up, putting her hand on Sehun’s without hesitation.

“Unless you’d like to make a doll with me.”

“Yes! Yes!” Yerim started jumping around the room. “Daddy, did you hear?” She ran up to Junmyeon, to pull his shirt. 

“I did, baby.” He patted her head, squatting to whisper into her ear, “So why don’t you thank Sehun and invite him to your birthday party, hmm?” He had invited Sehun anyway, the day he called him, but he thought it would be nice to give him an invitation directly from the birthday girl.

She nodded her head with determination, and threw herself into Sehun’s arms, almost sending them both to the floor. 

“Will you come to my birthday party tomorrow?” She asked with sparkly eyes, turning Junmyeon into a goo, even though he could only see the scene from the sideways.

“It will be my pleasure.”

///

Junmyeon closed the door with a relieved sigh after the last guest had left, knocking his head on the door. Yerim was already asleep; the excitement from the last two days must have exhausted her. He turned around and dragged his feet to the living room, but stopped when he saw Sehun sprawled on the sofa with his eyes closed. 

Okay, so he had one guest left. It was weird how comfortable both Junmyeon and Yerim felt around Sehun, since usually they were pretty wary of strangers, ever since Yerim’s mother left them.

“Still with us?” Junmyeon asked softly to not startle Sehun. He sat down as Sehun opened one eye, only to close it again and slowly slide down, till his head hit Junmyeon’s thighs. Junmyeon almost choked on air, but couldn’t stop his hands from petting Sehun’s hair. He carefully brushed some wild strands from Sehun’s forehead, then started scratching his scalp the way Yerim liked it. 

Did he blush when Sehun started purring? Probably.

“Why didn’t you warn me?” Sehun asked.

“Hm?”

“About your friends. Baekhyun is scary.” 

Junmyeon thought back to the party. It was a success overall and didn’t finish until 9 pm, so considerably late, considering the age of the average guest was around six.

But Junmyeon’s friends took it upon themselves to have The Talk with Sehun as if they were engaged, not… Well, what were they? Neighbours didn’t really match, but they weren't together either. Just some light flirting that Junmyeon was, for the first time in years, ready to bring to another level. 

“Hey,” Sehun poked his cheek. “You okay?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking.” Junmyeon sank into the cushions.

“About what?” 

“Not telling.” Junmyeon pretended to zip his lips. 

“Oh yeah?” Sehun sat up. “I can be pretty convincing.” He said and started tickling Junmyeon. He almost fell to the floor trying to escape, but Sehun had the element of surprise and caught Junmyeon in a vice grip, straddling his legs. Junmyeon tried his best not to laugh maniacally but failed. Besides, his inner hoe didn’t mind being pinned down by his young and hot neighboring doll maker.

Suddenly Sehun’s lips were _right there_ , all Junmyeon had to do was slightly raise his head...

“What are you doing?” A quiet voice asked at the edge of the room. They turned their heads in tandem to see Yerim in her pink pyjamas, looking at them confused. “I heard laugh.”

“Uh.” Sehun let go of Junmyeon’s hands, so he quickly pushed him off of him and sat up, trying to look as composed as possible. They looked at each other, unsure what to say and painfully aware of the position Yerim saw them in. 

“Sehun was tickling me.” Junmyeon opted to say. “I think he’s a bigger baby than you.” He added, winking conspiratorially. 

“Daddy don’t lie. I saw you kiss.” She scolded him, then as if understanding what she had just said, her expression changed from dazed to thrilled, and she jumped excitedly to the sofa. “Are you going to be Daddy’s boyfriend now?” She asked Sehun with a hopeful smile that made some hope seep into Junmyeon as well. 

He looked up at Sehun at the same moment Sehun looked down at him. 

“I don’t know, am I?”

///

“As you can see, today we have a special video with a special guest.” The video started as usual- first the intro, then welcoming the new and old viewers. The same background, the same black t-shirt Sehun wore for all the videos. What was new was the second person in the frame. “Today we’re doing boyfriend tag!”

**Author's Note:**

> And they vlogged happily ever after xD
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (And thanks to my beta, you're awesome!)


End file.
